


Pokémon Azure

by Nixill (NixillUmbreon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixillUmbreon/pseuds/Nixill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson is just a normal trainer in the Pokémon region of Nivona. He wants to lead a normal career obtaining the badges and defeating the region's Elite Four. But he finds himself unwittingly wrapped up in the plans of mad scientists as people start to go missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Nivona is a Pokémon region I made up 2-3 years ago. It does not canonically connect to any existing region. It is also locked in gen 4, so you won't see any gen 5-6 Pokémon, Moves, or Items. I also didn't make up any Pokémon of my own; only the plot and some items and maybe a move or two later.
> 
> I've been developing the basic story for Nivona ever since, but I only recently started writing the fic for it. I also don't have the best track record at sticking with fics, but since I'm going to be doing collabs for the other two "games" (Amber and Amethyst; Azure is the "third version"), I need to get this done. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

### Prologue: Beginnings

A man faced a figure in shadow on a two-way television screen. He held a mysterious vial in his hands. “Sir, it’s ready for testing.”

The voice, a deep voice, coupled with the static and distortion of the connection, spoke to the man. “Most excellent. Bring in the subject.”

Two more men brought in a child, whose hands were tied behind his back. “Y-you can’t do this! D-daddy’ll stop you!” he cried.

The first man turned to the child. “Daddy’s not here. He won’t get here. Now open up.”

* * *

#### THREE MONTHS LATER

It was a beautiful morning in my hometown of Ruin Town. The sun was shining, the Pidgeys were singing, and my windows were open. A cool breeze passed through said open windows, fluttering the curtains and letting a few rays of sunshine in. Those rays of sunshine splashed off of my blanket, bathing the entire room in a soft green glow.

They also got in my face, disturbing my sleep. I rolled over to face away from the window and pulled a pillow over my head, but I knew it was too late. Now that I was awake, there was no going back to sleep until nightfall.

It was as if someone knew, for it wasn’t soon after I woke up and regained awareness of my surroundings that the phone rang. I reached across the bed to my phone stand and knocked the receiver onto the floor. It landed with a _thud_ sound, bouncing on the floor a couple times.

As soon as I picked it up, I muttered a “hello?”.

“You just woke up, didn’t you?” The voice on the other end was a female, about my age.

“Yeah, how do you know?”

She chuckled. “You never drop your phone when you’re really awake.”

The other voice was Mina. She was the professor’s assistant and one of my close friends growing up.

“Alright... So why did you call me? You usually have a reason for calling before noon.”

“Yeah. The professor wants to see you and Jake.”

“Alright, I guess I’m on my way. Want me to make sure he’s coming?”

There was a crash on the other end. Mina spoke away from the phone, “Is everything alright?” There was a barely-audible reply. “Would you please? He wouldn’t answer his phone,” Mina said back to the receiver.

“... Alright, he’s probably not home then. I’ll see if I can find him on the way.” I started to gather my things, knowing I’d be gone at least a few hours.

“Okay! See you soon!”

“See you!”

It didn’t take me long to gather my stuff after I hung up the phone. All I needed to get were my keys, some food, my bag, and my Running Shoes. After locking my door, I set off.

Route 1 was a little hilly. There were two paths across the Route: one high path and one low path. The high path was regarded as more dangerous, both due to its tall grass from which wild Pokémon could pop out and attack you and to its unsecured edges and bridges. It was much faster to cross the top route than the bottom, though, because on the bottom path you had to backtrack a bit if you were going east. But having no Pokémon on my person meant I had to take the low, winding path.

Oh well. At least it was a nice day.

It took around an hour to walk the entire way from my house at the other end of town to the lab in which Professor Pine works. The whole time, I didn’t see Jake.

“Hey girls!” I said as I entered. “What’s up?”

“Not much. Just going over some skin samples of a Machop that stayed in the sun too long. It’s fascinating how similar the reaction is to a humans...” My attention quickly found its way to the various machines around the lab. All of them were whirring, performing some important function or another.

Mina rolled her eyes. “Pine, you’ve lost him.” Oblivious, Pine continued talking. “Pine?” She still rambled on, ignoring the other two.

“Is she always like this?” I asked.

Mina sighed. “Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, Pine called you over because the new Pokémon League season is starting soon. Starter distribution has officially started today. You’re here for one.”

Now Pine was done talking. “Anyway, I called you here because--”

“I told him already,” interrupted Mina.

“Alright. So your choices are Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip.”

“I picked my starter already,” said Mina. She held up a Poké Ball, using her thumb to cover the space just above the button -- a space where, I noticed, there was either a flame, water droplet, or leaf on the starter Poké Balls.

I smiled a little at that. “I assume you’re not going to tell me which one?”

“Nope! You’d pick the stronger type.”

I chuckled. “You know me well. In that case, I’ll pick Treecko.”

Mina moved her thumb, revealing a flame icon. I chuckled. “Nice choice.”

“Same to you. Want to battle now?”

“You two can battle later,” interrupted the professor. “Right now I have more I would like to talk to you about.”

She held up a rectangular red device. “This is a Pokédex. It automatically records data on encountered Pokémon. I have three here -- one for each of you and one for Jake. Who’s going to take Jake’s?”

“I will,” I said, holding out my hand. I received two ‘dexes while Mina got one.

I turned on the first Pokédex. The screen read:

**Hello, Jake Tromley.**

My first thought was the obvious: _This one’s not mine, then._ I turned it off and turned on the other one. After the welcome screen, this is what was displayed:

**View Pokémon Status ←**  
 **View Pokédex Entries**  
 **Trainer ID card**  
 **Power off**

I got lost looking at the various features of the Pokédex, not noticing as my name was being called. Suddenly, a hand shut it, forcing my attention away from the ‘dex. It was Pine.

“Mina left already,”  she said. “And she didn’t get her Poké Balls. I also need you to give some to Jake.”

“Alright, I can do that.”

Pine nodded. She handed me twelve Poké Balls. I put them all in my bag.

“I’ll see you later. Call if you get into any trouble.”

I nodded and left the lab, headed back to Route 1. It was still a beautiful day, but I could see clouds moving in on the horizon. Dark clouds. It was going to rain soon. I sighed, wishing I’d brought an umbrella.

I hit the button on Treecko’s Pokeball. In a burst of white light, the wood gecko was released from its sphere. It -- no, he -- immediately started running circles around me. I chuckled. “What’s got you so excited?”

“Treecko Tree!”

Yeah, I figured as much. “Would be nice if I could understand you, little guy.”

After a little bit, he calmed down.“You need a name,” I said thoughtfully. “How about Garrison?”

“Tree?” the newly named Garrison questioned.

“You like it?”

“Ko!” he cheered.

“Awesome! Oh hey -- it’s a Sentret!”

Garrison looked up. There was a Sentret, munching on an Oran Berry, completely oblivious to its watchers. Without warning, Garrison went up to the Sentret and pounded it with his tail.

The Sentret was quick to react. It got into a ball as Garrison tried to Pound it again. Then it Tackled him.

After another Pound, the Sentret was unable to continue. Garrison stared for a second before returning to me.

"That was great!" I cheered. “You did well!”

“Treecko ko Tree!”

I hugged Garrison, putting him on my shoulders. We continued down the route.

 _Now, since Ruin Town is officially a dead end, I’d bet Mina went south to Cortari Town._ Following this thought, I headed south towards the theatre town.


End file.
